


La leyenda

by rubinaberrie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubinaberrie/pseuds/rubinaberrie
Summary: Sensaciones que provoca una elfa de ciudad en un pueblo entero.





	La leyenda

Una hija maravillosa.

Una prima que parecía una hermana.

Un ser bondadoso, compasiva con sus hermanos elfos, sin una gota de rencor en su sangre, aún teniendo razones para ello.

Una elfa de férreo honor, que nunca creyó que la muerte de otros fuese un medio válido para triunfar, salvo que no hubiese opción.

Una amante dulce, fiel y entregada.

Una guerrera de palabra, compañera de armas, líder desde el corazón, que se ganó el más profundo cariño de todos.

Para sus amigos y compañeros, ella _era_ todas y cada una de esas cosas.

Para Thedas, la Leyenda de Ferelden.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base a un Inktober, allá lejos y hace tiempo. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


End file.
